Holby City High School
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: What if all the characters of Holby City and Casualty were teachers, instead of doctors and nurses? Read and find out! Eventual Zax and a dash of Janny.
1. Chapter 1

Holby City High School

A/N

So this is a Zax fic based around an OTP prompt on Tumblr, sort of! So basically all of the Casualty and some Holby characters are teachers in a school.

So, here are some of the characters and the subject they teach:

Zoe-English, she's also the Headteacher.

Connie-English, Head of English Dept

Robyn-Health and Social Care

Max-D&amp;T and Music

Lofty-Maths

Lily-Science

Ethan-Science

Jac-English

Rita-Maths, also head of the Maths Dept

Tess-RE

Zosia-English

Mo-RE

Jonny-D&amp;T

Mary Claire-Health and Social Care

Harry-English

Arthur-Maths and Science

Pairings:

Eventual Zax, and Janny is canon.

Reviews welcome (and needed, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this as I'm not too sure about it!),

Laura xxx

It was the 5th of September , the start of a new school year. Miss Zoe Hanna, the Headteacher at Holby City High school, was in her office. she was writing the weekly Head's letter, inspiration failed to strike her though, so she decided to leave it.

She made her way out into the corridor. Pupils nodded to her every once in a while, the odd year 7 staring at her, terrified. Zoe suppressed the urge not to laugh. Bless them, they were so scared of her and the rest of the staff, but sometimes the staff were more scared of them!

"Er, Miss?"

"Yeah?" Zoe turned round with a smile, assuming that the speaker was a student. Instead, she was stunned to discover that it was a young, rather attractive man wearing a suit.

"I'm the new design and technology teacher, Max Walker. I don't suppose you know where the head teacher is?"

"I am the head teacher." Zoe answered.

"Oh" Max looked rather embarrassed.

Zoe smiled and put her hand out for him to shake. He shook her hand.

"I'm a bit lost" Max explained.

"Which classroom are you trying to find?" Zoe asked warmly.

"Er, A2? I've been told it's around here somewhere"

"Yeah it is, but you have to go down the teacher's corridor to get to it. I'll show you the way." His colleague smiled, and walked off, indicating for him to follow.

Zoe led Max to his classroom. "Here you are" she said.

"This is nice" Max decided.

"It is. Now, some of the older pupils will be a bit, well funny with you at first. You see, the old D&amp;T teacher, Jeff, died some months ago, a few of the kids haven't got over it yet." Zoe informed him.

"Okay, I'll bear that in mind." He replied as a bell went.

"That's my signal to go to the hall and give the year 7s a talk. Your form, 7F, will be on the yard, with everyone else. This morning will be sorting timetables, filling in homework diaries, etc and the lessons will start this afternoon." Zoe said.

"Okay Miss Hanna, see you. What time do you clock off?" Max asked.

"Is it any of your business?" Zoe winked.

"Want to go for a drink sometime?"

"Okay" Zoe conceded, then left.

She made her way down to the hall. A tall ginger woman almost bumped into her. "Careful, Miss Naylor!" Zoe warned.

Jac looked rather embarrassed. "Sorry, Zoe. I gave my year 10 group a project to do over the holidays, I'm trying to find their new form room so I can see how many have actually completed it." she said.

"Not many, I'm guessing! Don't go too hard on them, they're in year 11 now and will have enough talks about how their GCSEs are coming without you stressing them out as well." replied Zoe. Jac nodded and hurried off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Drinks and Chats

**A/N**

**Apologies for the fluff in this chapter, the next one will be better!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**

It was the end of the school day, and Zoe was exhausted. Her last class of the day had been a noisy bunch of year 7s, she could tell that she would be handing out a detention slip or two before long.

She had a secret supply of white wine in a cupboard in her office, and decided to pour herself a cup.

She was drinking her wine and checking emails, mostly governors asking when the next meeting would be, worried parents, and her secretary, Louise, reminding her that the school needed to organise a fundraising event to pay for a memorial for Jeff.

A knock interrupted the Headteacher's peace. "What?" Zoe didn't bother with niceties.

To her surprise, Max popped his head around the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"What about that drink?" he asked cheekily.

"Well, I have a glass of wine here, d'you want a cup?"

"Yes please" Max smiled, sitting opposite her.

"Don't sit opposite me, let's sit on the sofa, I feel like I'm interviewing you." Ordered Zoe.

The pair moved to the sofa, Zoe poured Max a cup of wine and handed it to him.

"So, what d'you do in your spare time?" Max asked Zoe.

"Not much, the school takes up most of my time, to be honest. You?"

"Nothing much" Max replied. "I live with Robyn, my step-sister. She teaches Health and Social Care here?"

"Ah yes, I know Robyn! She's quite cheeky but the kids love her to bits" Smiled Zoe.

"She is. May I ask if you're single?" asked Max.

"I must say, you're cheeky! I am the Headteacher, and can therefore fire you. But yes" said Zoe.

"Everyone says that I'm too cheeky" Max commented.

"You are!" Zoe giggled.

"What are the others like? Teachers, I mean?"

"Well, the English department are okay, it consists of me, Connie, Mo sometimes, Zosia and Jac. Mo and Zosia can be a cheeky pair at times, they often play pranks on Jac, she can be a bit of a sourpuss. Jac and Connie have a rivalry, sort of, it's been going on ever since Jac came. Mo and Zosia are good friends. Then there's the Maths Department. Rita can be bossy but she has a heart of gold, Lofty can be a bit daft at times, and Arthur, bless him, is quite shy but he's an excellent teacher." Said Zoe.

"Aren't the health and social lot cheeky?" frowned Max.

"They're definitely the most noisy! In their department meetings there are always arguments, I've had to sit in on several! They are a lovely bunch, though. The RE teachers are lovely, they're the ones the kids go to if they're in trouble. The Science lot are quite quiet, and strict." Replied the Headteacher.

Max nodded. "So stay clear of Maths and Science then if I don't want my head bitten off?"

"Pretty much!" laughed Zoe.

"So how many classes do you teach, by the way?"

"Four. Year 7, two sets of year 9s, and year 10." Zoe answered.

"Not too bad then?"

"The year 9s can be quite cheeky, they're just starting to grow out of being scared of the teachers and are discovering that they can be downright cocky instead!" Zoe said.

Max nodded in agreement. "I took some year 9s this afternoon, they were quite a naughty lot."

Zoe's phone buzzed. "I'll have to get that" she sighed.

Her email was a request that she cover a Maths lesson in a few days' time. She groaned. "Year 11 Maths. Fun, fun, fun. I hate cover lessons." She sighed.

"When is it?" he asked.

"Next Tuesday, fifth period, why?" Zoe enquired.

"I think I'm free then, I'll do it for you."

"Would you really? If you could do it I could organize the governor's meeting…"

"Sure, it's no trouble" He smiled.

"Thank you" answered Zoe.

"Like I said, no problem. Anyway, I think I'd better get a move on, Robyn's offered to cook tonight and she's not the best at it, let's say. she's probably at the pub by now, she's got no marking or anything to do, so I can get home before her and rustle up something decent"

"You cook then?"

"Yep, I've covered the odd cooking lesson in my time and helped the kids to actually bake something instead of doing cover work" Max said proudly.

"Ah, I live off takeaway mostly, I'm rubbish at cooking!" said Zoe.

"Maybe I can teach you sometime?" he enquired, getting up.

"Maybe" said Zoe, getting up also.

"See you" he said, then gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"See you" she replied, long after he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later…

Zoe and Max had barely spoken since their chat in her office; they'd both been too busy.

Zoe made her way to the staffroom, she wasn't a stuffy Headteacher, like many others were, and preferred to mix with her staff instead of hiding herself away from them.

"Zoe, can you make us a cuppa?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Okay" smiled Zoe, making her way over to the kettle. "Anyone else?" she enquired.

"Yes please" said a voice behind her. Zoe whipped round in surprise.

"Max?"

He grinned. "That's me!"

"Cuppa?"

"Coffee please, I need it!"

Zoe made him a cup of coffee. He took it gratefully "Year 7s were playing up last lesson" he explained.

"Ah" Zoe nodded.

She went over to Tess and Rita who were having a chat.

"Hello" she smiled, sitting next to them.

"Oh, Zoe. We were just talking about the staff meal next week. I'm planning on asking Lofty" said Rita.

"On a date? Well good luck" smiled Zoe.

"Who are you asking?" Tess enquired.

"I thought we were the teachers, not the pupils asking who's dating who! And I'm not sure, think I'll just go on my own." Replied Zoe as Mary-Claire sat down next to her.

"Hmm, the way Harry was behaving just now I'm thinking of going single." The Irish teacher huffed.

"Oh, stop it. You love him underneath" Zoe smiled.

"Hmph" MC answered, checking her phone. She sighed. "I've got an email from your secretary, apparently there's a delivery for you." She informed the Headteacher.

"Okey doke" Zoe answered, and got up and left the room, her coffee in her hand.

She got back to her office and was shocked to find a small black box waiting for her. There was a note attached to it.

"If you like this, would you wear it to the teacher's meal would you come with me? M x" it read. Inside the box was a necklace, with a Z attached to it.

Zoe put it on and decided to text Max: "I love the necklace, and as for your request about the dinner? I'll come if you teach me to cook… Z x"

Whilst she waited for a reply, Zoe marked some year 10 controlled assessments. The drafts that her class had typed up were of a good standard, Zoe hoped that her pupils had managed to recreate that in the real thing.

After she'd marked about ten assessments, Zoe checked her phone. There was a reply from Max.

"Sure :D glad you liked it, I'm covering a year 7 cooking lesson tomorrow (again), we're baking cinnamon buns, you fancy it? M x" was his reply.

"Sounds good :-). See you tomorrow Z x" she answered back.

"Someone looks pleased!" Zoe was surprised to see Mary-Claire stood at the door.

"I might be" Zoe answered.

"How come?" MC asked, sitting opposite her.

"Cheeky! Anyway, did you want something?"

"Yeah, just to say that the assembly today has been cancelled, Mo is ill and it was her form that was doing it." The health and social care teacher informed her.

"Can't Jac do it? Her form's on a trip today!" Zoe asked.

"I haven't thought of that… there's a couple of minutes before form time, I'll nip up to her room and ask." Mary Claire replied before exiting Zoe's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Cooking Lessons

Zoe woke up the next morning early, a mixture of excitement and nervousness fluttering in her stomach.

She got to work about half an hour early, the school was quiet.

Zoe chucked her morning cigarette into a nearby bin, and entered the school building.

She made her way to her office and did some marking; she also prepped for her year 8 lesson. The task she set her pupils was fairly simple: read through three or four scenes in Macbeth and find quotes related to Lady Macbeth. Zoe knew that her pupils hated Shakespeare, and she didn't like it much either, so she tried to make the work relatively easy, the next lesson they were going to watch a film of Macbeth.

Zoe printed out the correct scenes from the play and stapled them to make mini booklets; she hated handing out individual worksheets lest they got lost in her pupil's bags.

The teachers' corridor was filling up with the various heads of year, teaching assistants, and office staff making their way into work. Zoe grabbed her diary and phone and went out of her office, and out of the corridor into the hustle and bustle of the children.

The atmosphere was Zoe's favourite; it was a Friday so the children were in a happy, slightly excitable mood.

She spotted a group of pupils in a ring around what seemed like another pupil, who was crying her eyes out. Like a mother lion protecting her cubs, Zoe stalked up to them, an angry expression on her face.

"What are you doing? If you're bullying her then it's a 3:15 for all of you!" she roared. Every single one of them, apart from the girl who was crying, scattered like sheep.

"What's up?" Zoe lowered herself down to the girl's level.

"They-they" the girl sobbed.

"They what? Georgia, tell me now" Zoe recognised the girl as a year 8, she was in her English class, the one she'd set the Macbeth work for, in fact.

"They took the sheet that you gave us for homework and ripped it up, I started crying because I thought you'd shout at me!" Georgia admitted.

"I'd never shout at you, not if you told me how it had gotten lost." Zoe said gently. She was a fair teacher, who despised bullying. "Now come to my office, and fill out an incident report telling me exactly who did this to you" she continued, and guided Georgia out of the corridor.

One hour later…

Zoe had sorted the incident with Georgia, who was in the inclusion room with Mary-Claire to calm down. Zoe was now teaching her year 8s.

"Right class; put the homework that I set you last lesson on my desk, please. Then can you get your exercise books out of yours bags, and I'll come round with the worksheets you're going to be doing today." Zoe ordered her charges.

She gave out the sheets and sat back at her desk. "As your starter I'd like you to look for interesting quotes about Lady Macbeth, off you go. " she ordered.

The Headteacher did the register and emailed it off. After that, she checked her phone. There was a text from Jac, Georgia's form teacher.

"Hi, I heard about Georgia, is she okay?"

"Yep, a bit shaken up though" Zoe answered.

She then switched her phone off and cast an eye over the class. Most of them had finished their work and were chatting.

"Right," Zoe decided to kick the lesson off "Who can tell me an interesting quote relating to or about Lady Macbeth?"

Zoe's lesson went well, the class was in a good mood, plenty of people putting their hands up to offer answers, Zoe also had a quick look over the homework they'd handed her, to her surprise most of it had been done to a good standard.

The bell went and the kids packed up their things in order to go to the next lesson.

"See you on Tuesday" Smiled Zoe as the last of them left. She logged her computer off, tidied her desk and left the room.

"If I catch any of you on your phones again, they will be confiscated for a week" Zoe heard Connie, fellow English teacher and the head of the English Department, telling a bunch of year 10s off.

"I agree with Connie, you lot need to be concentrating on your GCSE subjects now" Zoe said, making her way up to Connie and the gaggle.

"Sorry Miss" the four girls chorused.

"It's quite all right, now off" Connie said. The four pupils went off, looking ever so slightly scared.

"Bless them" Zoe couldn't help but smile.

"Hmph." Replied Connie.

"Who've you got next? I've got a free" Asked Zoe.

"Year 11s, and from what I hear, you've got a date with a certain Mr Walker?" Connie raised her eyebrows.

"Yes I have, see you" smiled Zoe, not rising to the bait.

She made her way up to the cooking room, by the time she got to the top she was quite out of breath, her feet were hurting, why oh why did she decide to wear he favourite, highest pair of heels?

She knocked on the door of the cooking room nervously.

Max spotted her and beckoned her in. Zoe went in.

"Hi, I didn't think you'd come" he smiled.

"I'm full of surprises" she murmured into his ear.

Max was under the impression that the Headteacher was flirting with him, so he decided to respond. "Well maybe, next week at the meal I'll surprise _you" _

"And how are you going to do that?" Zoe asked, drawing closer to him. The tension between the pair was almost visible.

Max was about to answer when one of his pupils made their way into the room, the pair knew that the rest would soon follow.

And they did, going to their various allotted spaces, which had a cooker and a desk each.

Max talked the class through the cooking process.

When Zoe's treats came out of the oven, they weren't burnt at all, much to her surprise.

"I'm ever so pleased with them" she muttered to herself. She then looked at the clock, it was five to eleven, almost break time.

She cleared up and the bell went, the pupils left.

"Well done" Max smiled.

"Want one?" Zoe offered the bag of buns to him.

Max took one, and bit into it. "Yum, you did a very good job" he said through a mouthful of food.

"Thank you for teaching me" Zoe said. She wondered whether to kiss him or not.

Max made that choice for her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair.

When they pulled apart, Max smiled. "I take it you liked that then?" he asked.

"I certainly did. So, what is this going to be?" Zoe enquired, biting her lip. She didn't want to be just friends with benefits, she hoped that he would think so too. She liked Max, a lot.

"A relationship? Please, Zoe."

"Okay, on my terms. We keep this quiet for now, yeah?"

"Of course, anything to be with you. Ever since I first saw you across the school corridor I've wanted to kiss you"

"Me too" the Headteacher agreed, before kissing him again.

**A/N**

**I know Zoe's relationship phobic but if I did this as friends with benefits, breaking up and then getting back together again properly it'd be a bit sad! I'm also not over the Zax cuteness from last night's ep!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Going Public and The Meal

**A/N**

**So this is the last chapter of this fic, it was only ever intended to be quite short, I might do a one shot collection of Zax and the other characters in this universe in the future though :D**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**

The staff meal had been pushed back a few weeks due to meetings, assemblies, and trips. Zoe was glad, she could spend more time with Max.

The pair were very happy together, Zoe was overjoyed to finally find a man who loved her to bits and accepted her, despite their age difference.

It was the day of the staff meal, Zoe's alarm went off to wake her and her lover up.

Zoe kissed Max gently in order to wake him, he woke and smiled against her lips. "Morning beautiful" he smiled.

"Morning" Zoe smiled, kissing him again.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, you snored though."

"Did not."

"Did too!" Zoe answered.

"Okay, if you say so Miss!"

"I do say so Mr Walker. shall we have a shower?"

"Yes please" Max grinned, she knew damn well what he was thinking.

"I didn't mean so we could do that! Max, you naughty boy!"

"I am naughty, come on!" he said, getting up and pulling her out of bed. She screamed in surprise.

"Gerroff!" she protested, laughing.

After their shower, Zoe got dressed. Max dressed as well.

"It's only 7:15, why did we do the early thing?" Max asked.

"Because I like getting up early plus it means more time with you in the shower" she winked.

"D'you want me to dry your hair?" Max asked.

"Okay" Zoe smiled. She loved having her hair dried, especially if Max did it.

"All done" he said a while later. Zoe's hair had been washed and they had breakfasted. Zoe smiled and took his hand.

"Max, I've been thinking…"

"D'you want to cool things off for a while?" Max enquired, looking worried.

"No! Not at all, no" Zoe smiled to reassure him. "In fact, I'm thinking that we should go public. Today."

"Well how?"

"I don't know… I think I'll surprise you."

"Okay…" Max smiled.

"Right, we need to get to work." Zoe said at 8.

"Why?"

"Because I like being early." Zoe replied happily. "Plus if there's traffic we we'll be on time" she explained.

"You're so cute when you talk about things that make you happy" Max said.

"You make me very happy" Zoe said, kissing him.

"And you make me very happy too" Max grinned.

"We'd better get on" Zoe said, re-applying the lipstick that he'd managed to smudge.

They got to the school and got out of the car. Zoe took Max's hand.

"Right, let's go in, holding hands, see if people guess" the Headteacher said.

"Okay" Max grinned.

They went in, hand in hand.

A few of the teachers stared and them, a few only glanced.

**A few hours later…**

It was Max's form's assembly, and as one of the pupils was reading the prayer at the end, Zoe entered the hall.

"Hello everyone, I have an announcement to make," Zoe said once the pupil had finished. "As you know, Mr Walker joined us in September."

"And then Miss Hanna and I began to talk, but it's been developing into something else." Max said from the stage.

"It has!" Zoe agreed with a grin, making her way up to him.

"Which is why, I'd like to announce that Miss Hanna and I are dating!" Max continued. He then gave Zoe the briefest of kisses.

Zoe turned to her pupils, they stared at her for a moment in complete shock. Then, Georgia, the girl Zoe had talked to a few weeks ago, began to clap. Someone else did, then someone else, then they all joined in.

Applause rang in Max and Zoe ears.

"Right, I think it's time for all of you to go back to you forms, but thank you for your support" Max said.

"Oi! Who's in charge?!" Zoe asked, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Me at home, you at school!" Max said, making everyone laugh.

The pupils and the teachers left the hall, as did Zoe and Max.

"I can't believe you just did that, Zoe." Max admitted.

"I can't either" Zoe knew that it was unprofessional, that they really shouldn't have done it, but she was glad that their secret was out in the open.

"Well, I'll see you later." Max smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, good luck with you classes" Zoe wished him.

For the rest of the day, Zoe and Max were bombarded with questions about their relationship, praise, and downright dumbfoundedness from some of the pupils.

"Miss! Is it true that you kissed Mr Walker in assembly?" one of her pupils asked during fourth lesson.

"It is!" Zoe grinned.

"How long have you been together?"

"Not very long." Zoe answered simply.

The rest of the day went by quickly, much to Zoe's relief.

She and Max went back to her house to dress for the meal.

"What should I wear?" Max fretted, sorting through the small pile of clothes her kept at hers.

"A tie, a nice blazer, and smart jeans will do. Oh, and shoes, not trainers." Replied the Headteacher.

Zoe was dressed in a 3/4 length blue dress, complete with white heels. Her hair was curled, and she had a little white purse to match her shoes. Of course, she was wearing the necklace that Max had given her as well. It surprised Zoe that she was actually ready and had planned her outfit in advance, usually she was the one panicking and Max sorted, not the other way round!

Max eventually got sorted, and the two headed to the restaurant where the meal was being held.

They went in and Zoe spotted Mary Claire, Robyn, Rita, and Connie already sitting at the cluster of reserved tables.

"Hello" Zoe said nervously, winding her way towards them, Max following suit.

"You, sit down. Max, you too. We want details on this relationship, congratulations to you both though" Said Rita. Zoe raised her eyebrows, Rita definitely had had a drink or two already!

"How come Rita doesn't have a date?" Max whispered in Zoe's ear.

"I think her date is Connie, in all fairness. I think that the person Connie wanted to ask had already been taken, don' take the mick though!" warned his partner.

The rest of the staff trickled in, each one offered their congratulations. Zoe and Max were relieved, and Zoe was definitely very happy. She was finally in a secure, stable relationship with a man that she loved, she was top dog, and on top of it all, at a recent Ofsted inspection; Holby City High School had been voted the best in Holby! What could be better?

The End :) x


End file.
